


Murmurs

by elephant_eyelash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_eyelash/pseuds/elephant_eyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mockyrfears's LJ kink meme: Arya/Gendry "Godswood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmurs

her throat feels raw from the wine.

her eyes don't take long to adjust to the darkness of evening. she remembers the damp cellars from so many years ago, the faces patterning the walls, and tries to reach back for some time before then. but that's what the wine is for. to try and help her remember. her name dies on her lips. so she turns over, touches him; his skin is cold, like everything; but he is alive, still.

"gendry." she rasps. he moans, awake.

"what is it?" he mumbles. his muscles ache against the hard ground, from the sour wine and the cold night.

"my name" she says "what is it? what's my name?"

he moves towards her. he smells of leather and sweat. she clings to it, gendry's scent, constant and unchanging, like the callouses on his fingers.

"you know it" he says, starting to play with the matted curls of her hair. no, she wants to scream, i don't know i don't i don't--

he kisses her. in between them a fog of sour wine, fevered fingers, the terrible desire to drive away the cold. she can't remember how many times they've done this. how many times he's tried to will away darkness and the cold with his hands and his body. it all bleeds together. gendry. her. what is her name. i know it, i do. she knows it like she knows how he'll touch her next, the rhythm of this sad dance. but it makes her blood turn warm all the same.

he unlaces her dress, kisses her collarbone, her breasts, murmuring her name into her skin, willing it to sink in. arya. arya. she grasps for it, her heart racing. yes, and gendry. gendry who is gentle when he slides into her, like she is about to break, and maybe she is, and she fights the dark chuckle bubbling at the back of her throat. her hands scramble for the weirwood, bone-white in the darkness. arya stark. breaking and being renewed, remade under the eyes of her old gods. she feels the pleasure build up in her and she bites a scream, frightened of disturbing the silence of this place, the whispers of the gods. he finishes, and warmth spreads between her legs, and the cold enters her lungs with pure, white air. arya stark. she whispers, a prayer to the old gods, thanking them. arya, gendry, arya.


End file.
